


New Broly x Reader

by Zombiegirl777



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Jealousy, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiegirl777/pseuds/Zombiegirl777
Relationships: Broly (Dragon Ball)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. New Broly x Reader

**A/N: T** **his chapter is just a cute idea I had for Broly, partially inspired by a friend on Wattpad** **and our love for said Saiyan :3c Enjoy!**

...

You walked down the sidewalks of South City, taking in the sights and sounds of the bustling area as multiple passerbys went about their day. A fresh breath of summer air made its way into your lungs as you sighed, the atmosphere around you seemingly filling your whole being with an airy lightness and positivity...

 _What a beautiful morning..._ You thought to yourself, grinning happily while spotting a familiar building up ahead. Your uniquely designed flower shop stood out amongst the more normal shops surrounding it, making the store seem like some kind of magical place tucked away for those lucky enough to find it. Well, that's how you felt about it anyway...

With a turn of your keys and a jingle from the door's bell, you stepped inside finally, looking around for a moment while noticing all the things you needed to catch up on. Re-planting, re-potting, a whole bunch of watering, and designing multiple flower arrangements for some lady named Bulma, who apparently needed the order done stat for an upcoming party.

You narrowed your eyes before grabbing an apron, putting your game face on as you realized you'd have to move quick to get everything accomplished in time. But you had never been late on an order before and you weren't going to start today.

_Let's do this..._

...

Meanwhile, across the city...

...

A group of three very unusual people strolled down the street, checking out a few shops here and there as everyone around them stared in awe. It wasn't every day you saw someone as big, or as buff, as Broly walking by... Plus, the addition of Lemo and Cheelai did make the group a rather odd one indeed.

"Isn't this exciting Broly?" Cheelai questioned, smiling up at the Saiyan as she watched him glance around curiously. "There's so many things you missed out on, being stuck on Vampa for so long... I'm glad you actually came with us this time!" She added, truly excited that Broly had decided to skip training today to come with them. _Well, Goku couldn't train today because Chi-Chi wouldn't let him... But still! Broly is here!~_ Cheelai thought happily, hoping she'd get some kind of chance today to impress him...

"Thank you... For bringing me..." Broly answered simply, smiling down at his friend before glancing back to the busy streets, temporarily distracted by all the noise and people. He'd never seen anything like it... And honestly, it was a bit overwhelming. _Very different from Vampa..._ The man thought, taking a deep breath just as a pleasant aroma floated by on the breeze.

The Saiyan paused, looking around at the buildings before his eyes settled on one that looked very different from the rest. It was painted in a beautiful array of colors, faded by the sun slightly, but still wonderful. The large windows in the front stretched upwards to the second story, making Broly's dark eyes follow their path as he noticed hundreds of plants and flowers inside the glass panes, adding even more brightness to the overall picture while he smiled.

"Oh! I love this place!" Cheelai cheered, getting her friends attention as she pointed towards the restaraunt they were currently passing. Her eyes lit up as she peered into the window, looking at all the different treats inside while grinning. "They have the best frozen drinks here, I swear... Right, Lemo?"

"They are pretty good." The alien next to her agreed, nodding his head while remembering the last one he got. "Certainly better than the rations on Frieza's ship..." Lemo added, shivering in disgust at the memory.

"You'll definitely have to try one Broly! ....... Broly...?"

Cheelai turned around in confusion when her friend didn't answer, finding him observing the activities going on across the street instead as she smiled. He seemed very content while watching a few construction workers doing their job, making some repairs to the building next to the flower shop as their crane whirred and clunked erratically.

 _Broly hasn't seen anything like this yet... So it might be kinda overwhelming for him..._ Cheelai realized, instantly feeling bad for not being more thoughtful about the situation. _I should give him a moment to relax... And decompress! To take it all in..._ She decided, shaking her head excitedly as Lemo continued to stare through the window at cakes...

"Hey, Broly?" Cheelai questioned, touching the Saiyan's arm briefly as he finally glanced her way. "Why don't you relax for a second while I grab us some drinks... I'm sure you want to just take it all in, so... Um, here!" The woman said quickly, gesturing to a bench in front of the ice cream shop as she smiled. "Just take a load off for a sec and Lemo and I will grab some drinks!"

"I don't get to take a load off?" Lemo questioned, raising a brow as he glanced towards his partner. "I'm an old man."

Cheelai rolled her eyes in response before dragging the shorter, and older, man away... Both of them dissappearing into the store front while the third member of their group was left outside. Broly took a deep breath before letting it out again, inhaling the lingering floral scent while taking his comrades advice. He sat down on the nearby bench, looking comically large on it since the furniture was designed for more 'normal' sized humans... All the while, letting his mind wander about said humans and their fascinating planet...

 _Cheelai said I should 'take it all in'..._ Broly thought, recalling her words as he pondered them. _There is a lot on this planet to take in..._

The Saiyan continued to stare and think, letting his dark eyes roam over the street before him as the minutes ticked by, the little break definitely making him feel more at ease as he waited. The tiniest flicker of movement ahead caught his attention however as he noticed a woman exiting the colorful building, her [h/c] hair and adorable looking apron swaying in the breeze as she walked...

Broly couldn't help but grin as he watched her arrange some of her plants, singing a little tune to herself as she worked. He couldn't take his eyes off her infact, feeling trapped almost as she picked up her watering can, captivating him yet again as she showered the flowers just outside her shop with care. An unfamiliar feeling began to creep up inside Broly's chest as he shifted on the bench, becoming somewhat uncomfortable with this new feeling as he finally averted his gaze.

 _She... She's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen..._ Broly realized, glancing back her way again while the construction nearby resumed. The Saiyan frowned as the loud sounds from the crane drowned out the beautiful singing he'd been listening to, making him sigh in frustration before glaring that way. He watched the noisy piece of machinery sway closer to the building it was working on, the man inside shouting and cursing suddenly.

"H-Hey! Watch it!" The other worker yelled, waving his arms in a warning gesture as his co-worker began to get too close...

In the next instant the sound of metal colliding with stonework could be heard, the resulting accident knocking a few sections of the building loose as they began to topple towards the ground. Broly's eyes widened as he watched everything happen in slow motion, the huge bricks that were falling tumbling towards you while you watered your plants, unaware of your impending doom. Before the Saiyan could even think he was on his feet, rushing forward and throwing himself between you and the rubble just as it hit.

"Eeeee! K-keh... keh....... W-what... What just...?"

You mumbled to yourself while coughing, looking around before gasping as you noticed a sea of wreckage. There were smashed pots and dirt everywhere, along with chunks of rocks and debris from the building nextdoor... You gasped as you took in all the damage, placing a hand over your chest subconsciously while glancing up, nearly having a second heart attack as you saw two dark eyes staring back.

"Are you alright?" The man above you questioned, straightening up a bit as a few rocks slid off his massive shoulders. He helped you to your feet while you looked up at him, slowly putting two and two together while realizing this stranger had just saved your life. "You're okay...?" Broly repeated, leaning a bit closer as he looked you over for any injuries.

"Y-Yes! Sorry... I... I'm just in shock I guess..." You stammered, unable to take your eyes off your hero as you began to get emotional. "You... You saved my life!" You added, blinking back a few tears before grabbing the man's arm gently. "Thank you..."

Broly smiled back, feeling the same warmth in his chest from earlier as he stared into your bright [e/c] eyes, about to speak up as a familiar shout cut him off.

"Oh my Kami! Broly!" Cheelai yelled, dashing over with Lemo in tow as the construction workers did the same. A small crowd began to form around the site of the accident as random passerbys noticed, gathering as well to see what was going on...

"Damn... You alright kid?" Lemo questioned, looking around at all the destruction. "Jeez..."

"What happened Broly?!" The green skinned woman continued, glancing back and forth from Broly to you as her eyes began to narrow. She almost shot you a death glare as she noticed you still clinging to Broly's arm while he helped you step around some of the wreckage.

"Are you two alright?!" One of the construction workers shouted, skidding to a stop in front of you before apologizing profusely. "I don't know what happened with that thing! All of a sudden, the controls wouldn't respond... I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay... It was just an accident..." You replied, truly meaning it as you knew things could have been much worse. You turned your attention back to the bigger man next to you, smiling up at him once more before continuing. "I'm just lucky you were here to save me... I can't thank you enough..." You finished shyly, actually becoming a bit embarrassed while noticing how handsome your savior was...

"It was nothing... Really." Broly answered, the corner of his mouth turning up slightly as he looked down at you, still feeling the pleasant warmth from your smaller hands on his forearm. "I'm glad I could help..."

The crowd that was gathered at the scene began to whisper while watching the two of you, some of them making adorable 'oohs' and 'awws' as you and Broly continued to stare at each other.

...

_"They're so cute together!"_

...

_"He jumped in the way to save her! That's so romantic~"_

...

_"I wish I had a man like that!"_

...

Cheelai practically growled as she listened to the chatter around her, trying her best to block it out while focusing her silver eyes your way. She couldn't help but be jealous as she watched you hug the man she'd been head over heels for since they met, hating how unfairly angry she was about it. Lemo just chuckled however, watching the situation from next to this partner as he smirked.

_This should be real interesting..._

...

**A/N: sfhsfhshf this chapter is almost 2,000 words :O But you guys know I had to write a little more... Read on for Part 2!**


	2. New Broly x Reader [Part 2]

**A/N: I really needed to write more fluff for Broly sooo, BOOM. Here it is! I hope you peeps like the ending... Because I certainly enjoyed writing it** ( ✧≖ ͜ʖ≖)

...

It had been a week since the accident at your flower shop, though according to you, it was a miracle considering what had happened. Since then you hadn't been able to get your mind off the mysterious man who'd saved you, hoping that you'd run into him again someday...

 _I wish his friends didn't drag him away so quickly..._ You thought, remembering how adamant the other woman with him was about them leaving. _I didn't even get to give him my number..._ You pouted, sighing dramatically as you continued walking.

Your feet carried you down the sidewalk as you strolled aimlessly, not heading anywhere in particular as the sun moved across the sky. Without orders to fill at your shop you didn't have much to do, and without a front entrance that was safe to walk through, there was no way you could get any of your work done. Thankfully all your customers had understood, the majority of them more than happy to wait on their orders until you were up and running again.

 _I'll definitely have to thrown in some extra succulent planters or something..._ You mused, smiling to yourself and imagining said planters before suddenly bumping into something firm.

"Sorry!" You gasped, taking a step back quickly before shaking your head. "I wasn't watching where I was go- Oh!" You stopped mid-sentence as you looked up, finding the same pair of dark eyes from the other day staring down at you as you smiled in surprise. "It's you!"

Broly grinned back, pleased to see you as well while he took in your appearance today. You looked even more beautiful than when he'd first seen you in front of your store, watering your plants and looking like some kind of ethereal fairy among them as you sang...

"I'm so glad I got to see you again..." You went on, snapping Broly out of his trance as he glanced away for a second, making you giggle while you noticed him blushing slightly.

"I wanted to see you again too." Broly's deep voice admitted, unable to think of much else since your chance meeting. Every time he did think back to that day, all he could imagine was him returning here and finding you, that thought now making him smile as he realized he'd accomplished his goal. "Would you like to take a walk... With me?" Broly questioned, adding the second part on nervously as he watched your smile get even bigger.

"I'd love that Broly..." You replied, jumping for joy on the inside as you clasped your hands together in front of you. You moved a bit closer to the muscular man, looping your arm in his as you grinned. "Let's go!"

The two of you headed towards the edge of town, walking in the direction of a path you knew well as Broly led the way. Buildings and roads faded away slowly as trees and patches of grass replaced them, creating a serene atmosphere as the sun began to dip even lower in the sky. Up ahead was a small clearing with flowers, the spot overlooking a good portion of the city while remaining somewhat hidden.

"I actually come up here sometimes to gather flowers for my arrangements," You said, pointing to a few different varities as you spoke. "Those are Iris'... And there's some wild Chamomille over there... It's definitely one of my favorites."

Broly grinned as he listened, following you over to yet another patch of color as you bent down to get a closer look. He was quite captivated as you went on, truly enjoying learning about Earth and the many different things it had to offer. Before long however you stopped, cutting yourself off while realizing you'd been hogging the entire conversation... And turning it into an informative speech about botany.

"Ah! But anyway... Sorry to get so carried away!" You apologized, feeling your cheeks heat up as you looked away, picking one of the nearby flowers before twirling its stem between your fingers. "I tend to go a bit overboard when it comes to plants... Heh..."

"I like listening. You have a very pretty voice..." Broly replied, speaking honestly while watching your cheeks grow even redder. "What's that one?" He questioned, tilting his head curiously while glancing towards the flower you were holding.

"Oh! This... This is just a Daffodil..." You said, smiling at the man sitting next to you while getting an adorable idea. "Here... This one's for you." You added, gathering every ounce of courage in your possession before leaning forward and placing the orange blossom in Broly's mass of spiky hair. The Saiyan blinked in surprise before actually chuckling, finally sending you a soft smile as your ovaries exploded.

 _Aaaaaaaa! He... He's too adorable!_ Your inner voice screamed, doing backflips metaphorically as the golden light from the sunset illuminated Broly's features.

"Thank you [Y/N]..." Broly replied quietly, still getting used to social interactions with anyone other than his small group of friends. "But... You need one too." He realized, looking down briefly as he scanned the ones surrounding you both.

Your heart was racing as you watched Broly choose a flower for you, unable to believe still that this was reality. Not only did this amazing man save your life, but he was so kind and sweet... So handsome and literally perfect in every way. _Am I sure I didn't die that day?_ You asked yourself, already knowing the answer as you felt Broly's hand brush a few strands of hair behind your ear. _Because I feel like I'm in heaven right now..._

You were certain your face had to be red as a tomato by this point, your entire body tensing while Broly placed the flower behind your ear gently. His dark iris' stared down at you as time seemed to stand still again, both of you hesitating while feeling the undeniable chemistry in the air...

"Broly..." You mumbled, becoming extremely shy all of a sudden, but unable to look away while the man's fingertips lingered against your very pink cheek. He leaned even closer as you let him, now only a few inches away from your face as you began to fantasize about whatever was coming next.

"[Y/N]..."

The Saiyan's hand moved from brushing your cheek to winding itself through your [h/c] locks as he leaned forward, finally closing the distance between you both as your lips met. Your eyes fluttered shut instinctively as you sighed, melting into the sweet kiss while your arms reached up to touch Broly's firm chest.

It felt so right kissing Broly... Like it was something that just was, without question. It was so right how gently he held you... So natural the way he pulled you closer, running a hand down your back and his tongue along your bottom lip... A small moan in response was all Broly needed to hear before deepening the kiss, not wanting this amazing feeling to end since he'd never experienced anything like it before. A few moments later the man pulled away however, leaving you panting and breathless as he struggled to control himself...

"Broly..." You whispered, unable to formulate words for a moment. "That was... I....... Wow..."

"I hope that was okay..." Broly replied, taking in your slightly dazed appearance as he smirked.

"YES! I mean, yes..." You answered quickly, making the Saiyan chuckle as you grinned back. "I... I would really like it if that was a regular thing anyway..." You continued, reaching out and placing your hand over Broly's larger one before giving it a squeeze.

"I'd like that too."

...

 **A/N: READER-CHANNNNN** ꉂ (′̤ॢ∀ ू‵̤๑))ˉ̞̭♡ **You lucky beannnn 😚😘 sfhshfhfhsf but for real, I love Broly so much guys... If he were real, I'd find him and snuggle him... And pry him away from Cheelai for sure 🤣 Hope you guys enjoyed the extra bits and stay tuned for the next update!**


End file.
